Señora de las Cuatro Décadas
by Kida Luna
Summary: La vida de una madre son sus hijos. Fate y Alicia son la vida de Precia Testarossa, hasta que el día de irse de casa ha tocado puerta. Sin sus hijas a su lado, ¿qué más le queda en la vida…? Tal vez Momoko pueda responderle. MomokoPrecia.
1. Capítulo l

_Sinopsis:__ La vida de una madre son sus hijos. Fate y Alicia son la vida de Precia Testarossa, hasta que el día de irse de casa ha tocado puerta. Sin sus hijas a su lado, ¿qué más le queda en la vida…? Tal vez Momoko pueda responderle. MomokoPrecia._

_Señora de las 4 décadas_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Canción tomada de Ricardo Arjona_

_Capítulo l_

Es algo curioso cuando finalmente te das cuenta que hay algo que falta en tu vida. Una cuerda, un botón, una palanca… _algo._

Algo que sea capaz de moverte. Y algo por lo que _tú _seas –esperes, quieras o desees- capaz de moverte. Eso que hace que cada día del año, se convierta en único.

Valioso.

Aún cuando haya sido el peor día de tu existencia.

¿Cuándo descubrí esto? Hoy.

Ni siquiera lo tenía planeado. Aunque no es como si estas cosas pudiesen serlo, lo normal es olvidarlo. La mayoría de la gente lo olvida, le asusta pensar. Les asusta la verdad.

Otros… Otros como yo, no podemos evitarlo. Cuando el cielo se pinta de rojo y las nubes se vuelven negras, lo único que deseas es alcanzar el firmamento azul de arriba.

Y entonces piensas… ¿cómo puedo alcanzar a la preciosa ave, en las alturas, que me contempla aquí abajo, perdida entre la niebla fría y sucia?

_Señora de las Cuatro Décadas  
y pisadas de fuego al andar._

Mi esposo murió hace unos años, y continúe llevando la cafetería en mis manos; mis hijos, Miyuki y Kyouya, se fueron de la ciudad desde que iniciasen la universidad, y aún sigo manteniendo la casa limpia y ordenada; la más pequeña, Nanoha, está terminando la preparatoria mientras realiza sus misiones en alguna parte que desconozco del Universo, y yo sigo preparando su desayuno y almuerzo casi todos los días.

Jamás me molestó si la casa estaba llena de vida, o si estaba silenciosa. Era mi hogar, así lo había sentido y así lo había querido por mucho tiempo; sin embargo, bastó una sola mirada a la posada de enfrente para barrer con mi tranquila rutina.

No entró como un huracán para destruirlo todo, mucho menos puso de cabeza mi mundo.

Soy Momoko Takamachi –sonrío mientras acomodo un mechón tras mi oreja-, y la residencia que veo desde el alféizar de mi ventana, pertenece a la familia Testarossa.

O, tal vez, debería decir Precia Testarossa.

Al fin y al cabo, dentro de unos días nos quedaremos totalmente solas.

_Su figura ya no es la de los quince…_

Todos los días sale por las mañanas y recoge el periódico mientras su cachorro corretea alrededor suyo sin parar. Sin embargo, hoy es diferente.

Y es esa diferencia la que me obliga a quedarme quieta, observándola desde el marco de mi ventana.

Los ojos púrpuras brillan con una tristeza que sé, se debe a la soledad inminente que se avecina. La sonrisa, pequeña y quebradiza, tiembla en sus labios a medida que se agacha y acaricia la cabeza de su perro.

Suspiro. Sabes que es inevitable, Precia.

Los hijos crecen para irse a hacer sus vidas tarde o temprano, pero al contrario mío –que lo he experimentado más de una vez-, tú no estás preparada aún. Sufres en silencio.

Y por eso, lloras en las noches.

Basta verte a los ojos para saber que es verdad…

* * *

-"¡Estoy en casa!"

-"Nanoha, bienvenida."

Antes de poder decir algo más, me encuentro siendo halada de la mano mientras regaño a mi hija por dejar su mochila tirada en algún lado. Habla animadamente y sonríe, dirigiendo la vista hacia las jóvenes que están en el jardín del frente.

Me río.

A veces parece como si fuera sólo una niña de primaria… pero no es más que mi imaginación.

-"Alicia-chan y Fate-chan nos han invitado a almorzar con ellas –me explicó, arrebatándome las llaves para cerrar la casa ella misma-. Hayate también estará allí. Seguro que será divertido reunirnos todas."

-"Nanoha, no tengo duda de ello, pero al menos me hubieras dejado llevar algún postre –lamenté-. Ir nada más así…"

-"Nyahaha, ¡está bien, está bien! –batió las manos al aire-. Precia-san siempre ha sido muy buena cocinera, lo sabes –comenzó a empujarme por la espalda-. Anda, vamos."

Me pregunto… ¿para cuántos personas has de cocinar cuando esta semana acabe, Precia?

Una sonrisa ladeada y semi-amarga se dibuja en mis labios. De pronto me hallé sentada a la mesa, con mi hija y su amiga Yagami al lado mío. La familia Testarossa al frente de las tres.

Platos alineados y comida deliciosa y caliente dispuesta en tazones. Ensalada, carne, pescado, galletas…

Todas hablan alegremente, las manos y los tenedores viajan a cada rincón de la mesilla entre risas y sonrojos. Las miradas llenas de esa chispa de juventud y emoción, entusiastas por lo que el futuro ha de traer a sus vidas.

Excepto la de una persona.

Las pupilas apagadas, a pesar de la sonrisa amable que conserva en su boca. Y está feliz por sus hijas, yo también lo estoy por la mía. ¿Cómo puede una madre no estarlo?

Están en la mejor etapa, sanas, colmadas de energías y totalmente enamoradas. Ves tu reflejo en ellas, porque alguna vez viviste y sentiste lo que ahora viven y sienten.

Al contrario de todo cuanto esperábamos, Alicia acabó saliendo con Nanoha y fue Hayate la que terminó al lado de Fate. Las preocupaciones de que nuestra propia sangre fuese a sufrir quedaron atrás ante ese solo pensamiento; conscientes de que, el cariño que creasen a partir de ahora, estaba resguardado por ese lazo de amistad y confianza entre ellas.

Nada podía quitarnos el sueño ya. Las cuatro estaban en las mejores manos y corazones que tanto Precia como yo pudimos haber deseado.

Por supuesto, ninguna de ellas llevaría una tienda de pasteles, ni mucho menos trabajaría como científica en un centro de investigación. Nada remotamente parecido a un trabajo terrestre.

Se irán.

_Pero el tiempo no sabe marchitar…_

Cuando esta semana acabe y la graduación pase, abandonarán el nido para irse al campamento militar del que tan emocionadamente hablan en este momento. Mi Nanoha será Instructora de Combate, no tengo idea de qué será eso o del peligro que conlleva, mas no puedo evitar aplaudirle como toda madre hace.

Hayate quiere liderar su propio escuadrón, seguro que lo logra con la determinación y firmeza que es tan natural en ella. Alicia desea estar en la aviación y Fate en los buques de combate; aún con la alarma maternal en los ojos de su progenitora, ella les sonríe cálidamente.

Tus hijas quieren ser Enforcers, en lugares donde los riesgos son tan altos que cualquier día del año alguien puede venir y tocar a tu puerta, diciendo que el funeral es pasado mañana.

¿Pero qué puedes hacer?

La TSAB viaja por todo el Universo y tú sólo tienes un carro que viaja hasta la capital y de regreso a casa. Tú haces reportes de las pruebas de laboratorio, ya no creas escudos ni lanzas ataques que hacen volar cosas, ese tiempo murió hace mucho.

El cachorro y el gato contigo -¿familiares, cierto?- no combaten más a tu lado, porque se los has obsequiado a ellas. Es tu última manera de sentir que estás a su lado, y la única forma que tendrás de saber que hay alguien cuidando de ambas.

Es duro, pero mientras Alicia y Fate estén en casa, tienes que ser fuerte. Las madres deben ser fuertes, lo sabes, porque si no lo eres tus niñas podrían asustarse y perderse.

Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Aún si las asustadas y perdidas somos nosotras…

-"Tenemos que irnos –la voz de Fate rompe la conversación sutilmente a medida que jala su silla hacia atrás y se para-. Nos necesitan para una misión."

-"Yo… -Alicia contempla la pantalla de su celular-… no creo que podamos regresar para la noche."

Hay una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro de ambas rubias, como si el dejarla sola les doliese en el pecho también. Tú sólo sonríes; no hay problema, es su trabajo, les dices.

Das una última caricia al cachorro y al gato antes de que salten de tu regazo y del respaldar de tu silla, respectivamente, para ir junto a ellas. Mi vista te abandona cuando siento el apretón de mi hija en mi muñeca.

Yo sonrío igual, de manera menos afectada y visiblemente más tranquila. Nanoha ha crecido fuerte y segura de sí misma, aún cuando todavía lamente el no haber estado tanto con ella cuando niña por el trabajo de la tienda. No obstante, eso le ha dado cierta independencia.

Aunado a su carácter gentil, sé que la llevará lejos.

Y sin importar cuán lejos se vaya, puedo decir a través de mi asentimiento hacia ella y del abrazo que recibo, que siempre estará conmigo.

Desearía poder enviar a alguien para cuidarla, aunque no creo que Yuuno tenga tiempo como antes para hacer de niñera, je. Está bien, confío en Alicia.

La veo pasar su brazo por los hombros de mi hija, y el solo gesto me dice que la protegerá como yo no podré hacerlo cuando se vaya. Bueno, era de esperarse.

Mi lugar está aquí.

Ahora le toca a ella conocer el mundo…

-"Pareciera como si apenas fuera ayer cuando las llevaba a la escuela –la vi suspirar, levantando los platos y cubiertos de la mesa-. Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo. Qué rápido…"

Me puse de pie de inmediato, ofreciéndome a ayudarla. Terminamos fregando los trastes en la cocina, con el ruido del agua de la llave y la fricción de la esponja acompañando el silencio.

La observé de reojo de vez en cuando. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, triste y dolida, sí, pero era preciosa; los cabellos plateados caían en cascada por su espalda, largos y brillantes a pesar de la edad.

Y las manos, esas manos blancas y frágiles que debían de haber pasado por todas las dificultades que una madre, amante y compañera debía de pasar al menos una vez en su vida.

Por muchos días, vi a Precia Testarossa.

Pero hoy… hoy por fin la miré.

_Ese toque sensual y esa fuerza volcánica de su mirar.  
Señora de las 4 Décadas, permítame descubrir…_

-"Los hijos son una bendición para nosotras –rompí la quietud, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo al sentir su vista fija en mí-. Sus logros se convierten en los nuestros, y sus caídas se sienten como propias. Cuando se cuida a alguien con cariño y esmero, cuando se recibe reciprocidad a cambio…"

Abrí los párpados y volteé a verla, notando una leve chispa desconocida en esos ojos apagados pero dóciles.

-"No hay nada qué temer –terminé de enjuagar el último vaso y me sequé las manos-, porque siempre volverán al lugar que les dio cobijo por las noches, cuando la tormenta era demasiado fuerte."

-"Ojalá fuera tan fácil para mí sentir de esa manera. Te ves tan calmada…"

-"Nanoha es mi hija más pequeña, confío en ella mientras temo por su seguridad. En estos momentos sólo queda creer en lo que por tantos años te esforzaste en moldear."

La vi cerrar los párpados en aquel instante, pasando una mano sobre ellos como si quisiese ocultar las furtivas lágrimas que ya subían por su garganta. Luego, posó su muñeca encima de su pecho, formando un puño, y me miró con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.

Decían tantas cosas…

Sonreí débilmente en lo que desviaba la vista a un lado. Era normal. Era comprensible. Era miedo y soledad disfrazados de anhelo y orgullo sano.

-"Será mejor que empiece a cerrar todo… ¿Momoko?"

El apretón entre nuestras manos evitó que me pasase de largo. Ella me vio por sobre el hombro, sin girarse y dejando que los cabellos bruñidos mostrasen el esplendor que todavía conservaban.

El suave perfume, femenino, alcanzó mi olfato también.

No pude evitar trazar una sonrisa gentil, recuperando mi ánimo y el aura que tanto decían había heredado a mi hija más chica.

-"Ya que la siguiente semana seremos solamente tú y yo, sería bueno empezar a hacer buenas migas –solté sus dedos lentamente, acomodando después un mechón tras mi oreja-. ¿Por qué no vienes al Midoriya mañana temprano? En mi casa y en mi café, quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenida."

Era algo vago e inseguro, pero también era un comienzo que sabía deseaba hacer realidad. Cuando los años pasan, muchas preguntas asaltan la mente madura y adulta: ¿Habré encontrado lo que busco? ¿Estoy feliz? ¿Es esto lo que siempre quise?

_¿Hallé por fin a alguien… alguien… que se atreva a regresar por mí…? _

-"Tienes razón –sonrió cándida-, sería bueno estrechar lazos."

Al fin y al cabo, dentro de una semana seremos solamente tú y yo.

Dentro de 7 días, inevitablemente dejaremos de ser madres…

* * *

-"¡Ian, cuidado!" –el sonido de zapatos casi resbalar al suelo paró por fortuna.

-"¡Tranquila, Momoko-san! ¡Tengo los pedidos en la mano!"

Lancé un suspiro desde detrás de la barra, observando a mi atolondrado ayudante reír y dirigirse a servir las órdenes despreocupadamente. Desde que la cafetería quedase solamente en mis manos, he tenido que contratar algunas personas para ayudarme.

Mas ninguna tan interesante como la que ahora abría la puerta del local, haciendo sonar la campanilla.

-"Viniste" –no pude ocultar la alegría en mi voz.

-"Dije que lo haría, ¿no? –rió suavemente, y por breves momentos, comprendí porque Hayate estaba tan prendada de Fate…-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

-"Toda la que puedas brindar."

Le pasé un delantal mientras la observaba amarrárselo a la cintura con parsimonia –como si fuese cualquier otro día para hacer el desayuno o almuerzo- al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al local. Cuando el nudo final fue hecho con un silbido, se colocó detrás del contador y me miró expectante.

Eché una mirada a mis empleados, comprobando que todo estuviese en orden. Luego, me viré hacia ella y señalé con la mano la máquina de helados.

No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que el ruido de la crema derramarse me hiciera reír ligeramente. ¿Podría ser posible –pensé divertida- que la gran cocinera no pudiera hacer un postre tan sencillo?

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" –pregunté sonriente.

-"Supongo… -los ojos violetas recorrieron el aparato, y apenas encontraron mi vista, se desviaron en vergüenza rápidamente-. Es la primera vez que…"

-"Está bien."

Me coloqué detrás de ella de inmediato y desde allí sujeté sus manos, no importándome si terminaba su frase o no. La guié lentamente y empecé a explicarle lo que debía de hacer; por momentos divagué, dejé mi mentón descansar en su hombro y me di la libertad de aspirar la fragancia del perfume que se había puesto hoy.

Sentí las manos blancas, todavía suaves, pero que debían de haber pasado por tantos trabajos ya. Intercambiamos algunas palabras así como estábamos, en voz baja, entre susurros.

Tal vez porque en ese momento sólo éramos las dos, quizás porque se sentía como cuando años atrás tenías tu primer carro y sentías lentamente la emoción subir dentro de ti, al aprender a manejarlo.

O tal vez era solamente porque Precia siempre había conservado ese tono suave, el mismo que era más marcado en Fate.

-"¿Ves?"

-"Veo –la vi sonreír un poco-. ¿Todos tus empleados pasan por esto contigo?" –inquirió, volteando el rostro para verme.

A pesar de que eran escasos centímetros de diferencia, me limité a sólo descansar la cabeza en su hombro y a apreciar el retrato al frente mío. Si hubiese sido una adolescente, habría pensado que sería la perfecta oportunidad de dejar mi imaginación volar.

Pero soy una adulta, ahora sé que algunas cosas deben ser contempladas primero, para no quebrarlas más. Una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios al notar la mirada confundida dirigida a mi largo silencio.

-"No –alcé la cabeza y di un suave apretón a sus manos-. Sólo los especiales."

-"¿Especiales?" –alzó la ceja, extrañada y divertida.

-"Nyahaha… en pocas palabras –me separé de ella y colocando las manos tras mi espalda, le guiñé un ojo rápidamente antes de irme tras el contador-: Sólo tú."

_¿Qué hay detrás de esos hilos de plata  
y esa grasa abdominal, que los aeróbicos no saben quitar?_

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, entre charlas y risas amenas que hacían menos estresante el trabajo. Descubrí bastantes cosas de mi vecina esa mañana, cosas que durante los años en que nuestras hijas se habían conocido y juntado, jamás me había tomado la molestia de preguntar o escuchar.

Supe que había trabajado por varios años como científica en alguna base –cuyo nombre no logro recordar- de la TSAB, y que de vez en cuando era llamada. Me contó sobre los familiares que había pasado a Fate y Alicia –Arf y Linith-; así como también de su difunto esposo.

A grandes rasgos, me di cuenta que aún con los rastros de cansancio y esfuerzo en su rostro, aún con el brillo amargo de sus ojos… _estaba feliz_.

Mas el dolor de haberlo tenido todo, y estar a punto de perder lo poco que le quedaba, seguía allí. Quise comprender el sentimiento entonces, mientras la veía entregar algunos capuchinos y conos de helado; quise sentir esa melancolía, para poder acercarme con la excusa de decirle: "Lo entiendo perfectamente."

_Te entiendo… perfectamente…_

Pero sólo me limite a sonreír de lado, porque no podía compaginar mis sentimientos con los suyos, al menos no de esa manera.

-"¿Momoko?"

-"¿Uh? –parpadeé-. ¡Lo siento! No te escuché, ¿podrías repetirlo?" –reí nerviosa al pasar una mano tras mi cabeza.

-"Eres igual de distraída que la novia de mi hija –negó con una sonrisa, claramente refiriéndose a Nanoha, en lo que se desamarraba el mandil-. Te preguntaba si ya ibas a cerrar."

Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que el local estaba completamente vacío, mis empleados probablemente se habían despedido y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Lancé un suspiró y puse las manos tras mi espalda, para quitarme el delantal también.

Pronto oscurecería.

-"¿Has recogido tus cosas? –la vi asentir mientras se acomodaba el bolso en el brazo-. De acuerdo, espérame unos minutos, por favor."

Acomodé lo que restaba en la tienda y finalmente volteé el letrero de abierto antes de poner llave a las puertas. La brisa fría nos saludó entonces, despertando ligeros estremecimientos en tanto intentábamos caminar de regreso a casa.

El sonido de las hojas caer al igual que los tonos cálidos en el cielo me hicieron desear, por primera vez en muchos años, caminar de esta manera. Acompañada.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, aspirando el aire fresco y llenando mis pulmones con él. Al oír un soplido a mi lado, no pude evitar descubrir la mirada.

-"¿Frío?" –pregunté en voz baja.

-"Un poco –se sonrió, frotándose las manos-. Tal vez debí haber traído un abri…"

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en el instante en que dejé caer mi suéter marrón encima de ella. El otoño estaba terminando apenas, por lo que era normal que su aire congelante tomase desprevenido a algunos de vez en cuando.

-"Momoko, no tienes que…"

-"Mhn –negué con la cabeza mientras seguíamos caminando-. Yo te pedí que me ayudases en el café, así que al menos permíteme protegerte del frío, ¿sí?"

-"Gra… Gracias."

Sonreí al verla mirar el suelo, sus manos rápidamente cobijándose en el interior de mi abrigo. La idea de que su perfume agradable quedaría impregnado junto al mío en la sencilla prenda, me hizo cerrar los ojos en lo que el gesto en mi boca crecía un poco.

Qué cálido es poder caminar con alguien…

-"¿Crees que las chicas regresen hoy?"

-"No me parece –abrí los ojos y liberé un suspiro-. Por lo general, Nanoha siempre me avisa antes de zarpar de vuelta."

-"Tienes razón –susurró apenas-. Alicia y Fate habrían llamado también."

Avanzamos unos pasos más, viendo los árboles soltar sus hojas cobrizas, que crujían ante la suela de nuestros zapatos. De pronto, un agarre en mi brazo me impidió continuar, por lo que me volteé extrañada.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

El silencio llegó a mis oídos mientras veía los dedos deslizarse hasta mi muñeca, sujetándola con ligera presión. La preocupación alcanzó mi mirada al intentar ver el rostro de la madre de dos grandes magas, sólo para notar que su posición cabizbaja cubría sus facciones.

_Señora, no le quite años a su vida, póngale vida a los años,  
__que es mejor...  
_

-"Precia –cubrí su dorso con mi otra mano-, ¿qué pasa?"

-"Ya debería estar acostumbrada –la oí murmurar, débil-; la verdad que es te sonará muy estúpido viniendo de alguien que ya está grande."

-"No puede ser estúpido si te pone así –respondí suavemente, tocando con mi palma libre la cabeza de mechones oscuros-. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser para no decirme? No nos hemos tratado mucho pero… -aparté el flequillo que ocultaba su mirada-… me gustaría que quisieras acercarte a mí y aceptar mi confianza. Tenemos tanto en común, ¿sabes?"

Una risa baja y triste escapó de sus labios, una que trató de sofocar al soltar mi mano para cubrirse la boca.

La vi negar después lentamente, como si se burlase de sí misma.

-"Es sólo que… no quiero sentarme sola a la mesa esta noche."

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad y gentileza se mezcló en mi interior al verla restregar las lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos. Seguramente era el cansancio y la pena de saber que aquella rutina probablemente se haría algo permanente en un par de días.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y la contemplé acurrucarse dentro de mi abrigo en tanto retomaba el camino y me pasaba de largo. La miré alejarse de espaldas, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que una mujer como ella no estaba hecha para andar sola; era como una pintura desgastada o mal coloreada, donde algo hacía falta.

Una pieza no permitía que todo el rompecabezas encajase, y en su lugar, le hacía perder sentido hasta desmoronarse lentamente.

Muy lentamente…

-"Encantada."

La detuve. La solté del brazo para poder coger su mano derecha, para poder acompañarla tal y como debía de ser. Ella me miró confundida todavía, un dejo de melancolía aún asomándose en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-"Estaré encantada –repetí, sonriendo lo más sincera que podía- de cenar contigo esta noche."

Aquella mirada de profundo agradecimiento junto a la tímida sonrisa valió la pena. Fue como si la chispa de una vela que alguna vez ardió alto y fuerte, se encendiese por fugaces segundos e iluminase con más calidez que el mismo ocaso.

Continuamos la travesía, sin prisas, con los dedos rozándose y empalmándose una y otra vez, en pequeños gestos llenos de amistad y confort.

El frío pronto desapareció de nuestro alrededor, con las hojas del otoño flotando perezosamente y el perfume de los cabellos plateados calmando mis sentidos. Adormeciéndolos.

Y era un sueño tan real…

_Porque nótelo usted, al hacer el amor,  
siente las mismas cosquillas que sintió hace mucho más de veinte._

Por momentos, creí que volvía a tener diecisiete años. Los sentimientos tan susceptibles como en aquel entonces, donde los colores del mundo se perdían en una misma y el anhelo de alcanzar algo invisible, llenaba la mente y el corazón.

Me pinté la imagen de las dos, jugué con las facciones y los gestos, recreando nuestras figuras adolescentes y lozanas tal cual una vez en antaño lo fueron. Recreé las hebras brillantes y oscuras, la piel más blanca y suave, así como la intensidad de mis pupilas azules.

Reí dentro de mí.

Realmente no se necesitaba volver al pasado. Con esto me era suficiente.


	2. Capítulo ll

_Señora de las Cuatro Décadas  
_

_Capítulo ll_

Es gracioso como el trino de una risa sobresale por encima de todas las que has escuchado antes. Mismos sentimientos, mismos gestos y movimientos…

Un significado distinto. Es diferente, y esa diferencia te impregna por completo hasta el punto en que te hallas riendo también, y piensas: _"Qué sonido tan maravilloso."_

Es casi irreal.

-"Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Te invité solamente a cenar, pero parece que te he entretenido de más con mi incesante plática" –negó suavemente, sonriendo.

-"Nyahaha, puede que así sea. Aunque es agradable tener compañía –me semi-levanté y choqué mi vaso con el suyo en una especie de brindis-. Además, no todos los días puede una disfrutar tan deliciosa cena."

-"¿Deliciosa? –rió, abandonando la mesa y dirigiéndose al sofá de la sala-. Estoy segura que eres mejor cocinera yo."

-"Sólo si hablamos de postres."

La seguí y me senté a su lado. La escuché contarme pequeñas cosas de su vida; tales como sus primeros días de madre, o los primeros trofeos que Fate y Alicia trajeron a casa o la vez que hicieron un berrinche en el supermercado por una caja de galletas.

Lo complicado que era sacar las manchas de lodo cuando jugaban en el jardín así como los desastres que hacían en la cocina al intentar ayudarla a preparar la comida.

Reí con cada anécdota, reí sueltamente y decidí compartir algunas, habíamos pasado por situaciones muy similares al fin y al cabo. Gritando, riendo, consolando, cuidando y volviéndonos locas cuando nuestro mundo parecía ser derrumbado por un par de fuerzas en miniatura.

Miniaturas que acabaron por crecer con el tiempo, asemejándose cada vez más sus facciones a las nuestras. El tiempo que las vio crecer junto a nosotras, era ahora el mismo que nos vería separarnos.

-"¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de todo esto?"

Mi susurro rompió el silencio en el que de repente nos habíamos sumergido. Acaricié la cabeza que poco a poco se había dejado caer sobre mi regazo, seguramente por el cansancio de hablar o de recordar, no lo sé; bajé la mirada, y me encontré con aquella tan apagada y melancólica que empezaba a dolerme.

Los ópalos púrpuras se movieron apenas, enfocando los míos.

Una débil sonrisa.

-"¿Qué?" –murmuró muy bajo.

-"Que me he dado cuenta que tú estás aquí –cerré los ojos, lanzando un suspiro mientras aspiraba el olor a crema humectante que inundaba su piel-. A pesar de que la vida cambie, nos tenemos la una a la otra ahora."

_Nótelo así de repente, es usted amalgama perfecta,  
entre experiencia y juventud…_

-"No sé qué pueda ofrecerte –rió bajito, desviando la vista al suelo-. Lo único que has hecho es escucharme y hacerme sentir mejor, ¿pero qué he hecho yo por ti? La amistad debe ser recíproca; sin embargo –hizo una pausa-, no te estoy devolviendo nada."

-"Umm –negué-. Me acabas de ofrecer la mejor cena de mi vida."

-"¿En serio?" –se levantó de mi regazo para verme.

-"¿Crees que miento?"

-"¿No?" –la vi vacilar.

-"Por supuesto que no, tonta" –la empujé suavemente, escuchando de nuevo sus risas nacer junto a las mías.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron lentamente, con las mañanas, las tardes y las noches siendo compartidas por ambas. Secretos e historias intercambiados entre risas y sonrojos de vergüenza, llantos y lágrimas también.

Lo que al principio fue simple compañía, fue moldeándose en una confidencia que las dos necesitábamos ahora más que nunca.

Así, sin darnos cuenta, el final de la semana llegó, y con ello la graduación.

El último día… para ser madres, estaba aquí.

-"Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos en este día tan especial, donde nuestra doceava generación de estudiantes… -la voz del anfitrión, reproducida por los altoparlantes, retumbó en nuestros oídos y corazones. La emoción alcanzó nuestros ojos-. ¡Un gran aplauso para ellos, por favor!"

Las palmas aplaudieron de inmediato, incluyendo las nuestras. Sentadas desde nuestras sillas de terciopelo azul, con las miradas orgullosas y húmedas contemplando a las niñas que habíamos traído al mundo; y que el día de hoy, eran capaces de valerse por sí mismas en este mismo.

Vestidas con las togas cobalto y sosteniendo el diploma entre sus dedos, sonrientes. No puedo describir la felicidad que sentí cuando mi hija se arrojó a mis brazos totalmente eufórica; pero seguramente, era tan grande y parecida a la que las lágrimas de Precia reflejaban en esos momentos.

Alicia y Fate al lado de ella, abrazándola y siendo recompensadas a cambio por una caricia en la cabeza. Todo ese día fue inolvidable.

Las fotos, los rostros, las profundas sensaciones, las lágrimas y las chispas que saltaban en el interior de los ojos.

A pesar de que he vivido este momento tres veces, todavía no puedo evitar sentirlo como si fuese la primera vez. Y aunque ésta será la última, sé que más orgullosa de Nanoha no podría estar.

-"Mírense nada más –alguien chifló-, ¡no sean tan lloronas! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!"

-"Hayate-chan –Shamal le llamó la atención jalándole de los cabellos-, no seas maleducada."

-"¡Kyaaaa! ¡Signum, dile que se detenga! ¡No pasé horas peinándome en vano!"

-"¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? –la pelirrosa desvió la vista-. De ninguna manera voy a oponerme a Shamal…" –susurró avergonzada.

-"¡Faaateee! ¡Rescátame de la feroz bruja!"

-"¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!"

Varias risas y quejidos de Hayate después, las tres familias nos dirigimos a mi café a disfrutar la última noche juntas. Fue un rato agradable y ameno, discutir entre nosotras, aconsejar y bromear acerca de las parejitas ahí presentes.

Aún cuando Yagami y Nanoha aceptaban los comentarios sin pena, no podía creer lo fácil que era abochornar a las dos rubias adolescentes; con cada segundo y palabra, descubría más y más parecidos con su madre.

Desde el dulce ritmo de las voces, hasta los gestos gentiles y confundidos. Había cierto toque adorable impreso en las tres, que era casi imposible llegar a creer que se tenía enfrente a tres de las magas más poderosas del mundo.

O al menos eso suelen decir todos.

-"Bueno, ha sido un placer convivir con todos ustedes, ojalá pudiese durar un poco más, pero creo que Lindy-san ya nos espera."

-"Arf y Linith deben haber empacado sus cosas ya, seguramente las alcanzarán" –agregó Precia con calma, después del comentario de Hayate.

-"Nanoha –me puse de pie-, ¿quieres que te ayude a arreglar tu maleta?"

-"¡Um! Sería una lástima que olvidase algo…"

-"Nano-chan, mientras no me olvides a mí, ¡puedo comprarte lo que te haga falta en Midchilda!"

-"¡Alicia! –chilló-. ¡No enfrente de mi madre!"

Después de reír y de recuperar a mi hija del abrazo mortal de la rubia, me despedí del resto. Antes de retirarme, pude ver a mi nueva amiga decir adiós a sus dos pequeñas, con un último beso en la frente de cada una.

Hayate y sus guardianes se fueron también. Pude leer, antes de entrar a mi coche, la ligera envidia que Precia sentía. Supe en ese momento que ella deseaba tanto ir con ellas y protegerlas, tal y como Signum y las demás podían hacerlo.

_Señora de las Cuatro Décadas…_

Pero ya no.

La hora había pasado. Sentí tristeza al verla darse la media vuelta y verla volver sola a casa; ocultando la resignación y la soledad en una frágil sonrisa que pretendía engañar a todos.

Excepto a mí.

Porque una madre… no puede engañar a otra, ¿verdad Precia?

* * *

Oscuro.

Todo estaba muy oscuro cuando abrí la puerta de aquella casa, que a esas horas de la noche debía de haber estado asegurada. Pero no era así. El silencio embargaba cada rincón de manera asoladora, en vez del aura tranquila del sueño nocturno.

-"¿Precia…?"

Mi voz salió en un susurro, como si temiese que el tan sólo alzarla y permitirle llegar a sus oídos, fuese capaz de romperla en mil pedazos. Conforme cerré la puerta y me adentré en el lugar, apreté mi abrigo contra el frío y escuché el sonido de mis pantuflas rozando la alfombra ancha y azul.

Las sombras densas, apenas dejándole espacio a la luz de la noche para definir el contorno de las cosas allí.

-"¿Precia?" –deposité la mano en una mesa cercana, para evitar un poco la sensación de caminar a ciegas.

Sollozos atravesaron la quietud, pequeños y temblorosos.

Dirigí de inmediato mi atención a la fuente del sonido, enfocando a la figura que se encogía en el sofá mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Sentí un peso enorme aplastarme el pecho ante eso, tanto, que ni siquiera mi puño en éste pudo sofocar el dolor…

-"Precia, ¿qué pasa? No llores, duele bastante verte llorar" –dije suavemente, sentándome a su lado y apartándole los largos mechones plateados.

La sensación de humedad alcanzando mis ojos y el ardor subiéndome por mi garganta. Sin embargo, ninguna impresión fue tan fuerte como el momento en que sus ojos violetas me miraron.

Fueron dos segundos si al caso, breves y fugaces, pero los dos segundos que nunca en toda mi vida podría olvidar.

Se lanzó a mí y me apretó en un abrazo desgarrador, empezó a llorar y a temblar, como si temiese que al tan sólo soltarme, perdería lo único que le quedaba con vida dentro de esta casa vacía.

-"Vamos –sentí mi voz flaquear mientras rodeaba su cintura y descansaba mi cabeza sobre la suya-. Nyahaha, Precia, vamos, no tienes que po-ponerte a-así…"

Negó apenas. Liberó unos gimoteos y se quedó así, en silencio, llorando. Me mordí los labios mientras continuaba escuchando su llanto, la voz siempre dulce y gentil. Rota.

Más rota que nunca…

Cerré los párpados y besé sus cabellos por un momento, queriendo transmitirle todo mi apoyo de la mejor manera posible. Froté su espalda, y entonces, me di cuenta por primera vez del retrato que yacía de pie en el centro de la mesa allí frente.

Alicia, Fate, Arf, Linith… _Precia_.

"_Es difícil, ¿cierto? Sí, claro que lo es. Hacer felices a otros, es difícil…"_

Despacio, se fue calmando. No dije nada en un lapso, que no sé si fue de minutos o si al caso de horas; la oscuridad no permitía ver algún reloj, ni mucho menos que me importase conocer la hora.

Pude ver los atisbos de la luna blanca al mirar hacia el ventanal, era tan hermosa. Sonreí en medio de mis lágrimas atrapadas en mis dos zafiros, soñé cómo habría sido tenerla conmigo durante mis años jóvenes.

La sentí separarse lentamente de mí, retirando a lo último su mano de mi vientre. En aquel instante, pensé que no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado.

Si ella tenía quince, diecisiete, veinticinco o treinta… No, no importaba.

Era bellísima.

_Usted no necesita enseñar,  
su figura detrás de un escote._

_Su talento está en manejar, con más cuidado el arte de amar…  
_

Era el retrato frágil de la muñeca que es olvidada en el estante viejo y empolvado, y que espera a ser recogida una última vez; que sigue esperando y esperando allí, bajo el brillo puro de la luna que recorre sus facciones con delicadeza.

Quieta. Sonriendo falsamente, porque así fue hecha.

-"Lo siento…" –sollozó.

-"Mhmp, al contrario, yo te agradezco por refugiarte en mí –la atraje cuidadosamente y limpié el resto de las lágrimas-. Puedo escucharte, siempre que necesites hablar; también puedo sostenerte, si no te molesta aferrarte a mí, claro" –reí un poco.

Aquello aligeró el ambiente. El ruido de su respiración fue como un arrullo para mis oídos, acompasada, todo su cuerpo relajado y totalmente agotado. Me pregunté por cuánto tiempo habría estado lamentándose, y si acaso debiera yo de haber llegado antes.

A pesar de ello, me sentí satisfecha de poder acurrucarla conmigo. No tenía caso arrepentirse de aparecer tarde o temprano; lo que de verdad importaba, era darle la fuerza que ahora le hacía falta.

Después de todo, hasta a la científica más lista del mundo, le resulta dolorosa la verdad más innegable de este mismo.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"

-"Disculpa que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí, debe ser muy tarde y…"

-"¿Te sientes mejor?" –repetí, retirando el dedo que había puesto en sus labios para acallar sus palabras.

-"Umm…"

-"Me alegro –sonreí-. Eres la mejor heladera de mi cafetería, así que es mi deber mantenerte al mil" –le guiñé un ojo.

-"¿Lo soy?"

-"Lo eres."

-"Momoko –rió bajito-, ¡soy la única heladera que tienes!"

-"Nyahaha, y por eso eres la mejor. No quiero verte perder esa sonrisa que traes puesta ahora…"

Su mirada fue de sorpresa, para ablandarse después con un sentimiento de ternura fluyendo en ella. Pegué nuestras frentes y cerré los ojos, aspirando el perfume que ya mi nariz se había grabado desde hacía mucho.

Cuando me separé, volví a apartar el cabello que cubría su frente y dejé caer mis manos sobre sus hombros, desnudos ante la bata azul marina de tirantes que vestía.

La observé fijamente, y ella sonrió al comprender que estaba dispuesta a oír hasta lo más simple o mundano que quisiera contarme.

Entendió que esa noche, yo estaba allí para ella.

-"Antes de que fuese a su graduación, Linith habló conmigo –empezó a explicar-. Es una buena persona, ¿sabes? Probablemente la que más me conoce o ha estado conmigo, aparte de ti; le preocupaba el hecho de que pudiese quedarme sola y que tal vez, no cuidase muy bien de mí –aquí hizo una pausa y soltó una risita, algo melancólica-. Le pedí que se fuera tranquila, porque sé que nadie mejor que ella cuidará de Fate y Alicia. Además, Arf todavía es muy joven, y yo sé que Linith podrá enseñarle todas esas cosas que la llevarán a ser una familiar y persona excepcional en el futuro.

No pienso mentir diciendo que no extrañaré a ninguna de las cuatro, o que extrañaré más a una que a la otra –negó despacio-. Son mi familia, durante mis treinta años, fue el jardín más precioso que mis ojos hayan visto crecer –dejó escapar un gemido, tapándose de inmediato la boca-. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta y débil pero… Dios, ¿quédate conmigo? Es que no si sé si yo pueda… no sé si yo pueda…"

-"Shh, tranquila. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí."

_Señora de las Cuatro Décadas,  
__no insista en regresar a los treinta…_

La abracé una vez más y la sostuve unos momentos más, sintiéndola tiritar entre mis brazos conforme los espasmos y los jadeos escapaban de su adolorido corazón.

Seguramente terminaría con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, aunque era mejor si sacaba lo malo cuanto podía. El zumbido del minutero avanzar, cuya hora era desconocida para ambas, retumbaba quedamente.

Las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarnos ya, y sería cuestión de tiempo para que el sueño finalmente nos venciera. Previendo ello, la afirmé contra mí y nos dejé caer en el sofá, entre sollozos y respiraciones cansadas.

El techo oscuro recibió mi vista entonces, con sus sombras perezosas moviéndose siquiera.

Sonreí de lado al pensar que todo mundo habla de las maravillas de la maternidad. Mas nadie te dice que algún día, tendrás que dejarlas ir.

Y tú lo sabes.

Pero desearías no saberlo…

* * *

Ésa fue la primera noche, que después de tantos años, volvía a sentir una sensación indescriptible y profunda. El caer lentamente en un sueño, mientras velas el de alguien que dormita entre tus brazos. Y cierras los ojos…

…quisieras… Quisieras por tan sólo un segundo, que aquel momento jamás se terminase. Quisieras ser la almohada que forma parte de sus sueños y que no dejará que se estrellen contra el piso para romperse.

Fue la primera noche que la sostuve y que compartimos. A partir de ese día, se hizo normal el hallarnos a las diez de la noche la una frente a la otra, en una cama, en un sofá, en un suelo alfombrado.

Riendo. Platicando. Acompañándonos en silencio a veces.

Como cuando estás en la secundaria y te escapas a casa de tu mejor amiga, contándole la travesura que has realizado y que en esos instantes, solamente deseas reírte sin ser reprendida por ello.

Precia no era la única con sus problemas, yo también tenía los míos como cualquier persona. Me escuchó atentamente, me respondió con la voz siempre dulce y baja, cual si temiese que alguien nos oyese para después venir a terminar nuestra secreta pijamada.

También estaban las mañanas, cuando ella no se quedaba en casa revisando sus investigaciones sobre magia y logias y… bueno, ese tipo de cosas que jamás lograré comprender. Pero que, sin embargo, le pregunto una y otra vez al respecto, porque con el solo hecho de hacerlo, es feliz.

Me enseña su mundo y me explica animada, yo asiento simplemente. Sonrío, porque en esos meros momentos, sus ojos brillan con una luz nostálgica y lozana.

-"Momoko, creo que algo anda mal con la máquina…"

-"¿Uh?"

Aquello me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Dejé de barrer y me acerqué al aparato de los helados, todavía era muy temprano y apenas estábamos abriendo el local.

-"No es posible –gruñí, frunciendo el ceño y forcejeando con la palanca-, ¡oh, vamos!"

-"Déjame ayudarte."

-"No, no… yo –mordí mis labios- puedo con esto…"

-"No lo parece –rió-. Anda, que no seas terca, estoy segura que si haces más presión…"

Sus manos envolvieron las mías, y en medio de mi repentina frustración pude notar cómo una sonrisa nacía lenta en mi boca. El sentimiento de calor me inundó por completo, hasta que un ruido extraño hizo que parpadease extrañada.

-"¡Nyaaaa!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

El calor fue rápidamente reemplazado por un frío líquido, que me hizo estremecerme por unos segundos. Me limpié la cara y miré la máquina que parecía estarse derramando ligeramente. Luego miré a mi compañera, que permanecía con las palmas tapándole la boca, en un gesto de asombro.

-"…um… puede que eso de la presión no haya sido muy buena idea, nyahaha…"

-"¡Lo siento mucho, Momoko! –pareció recobrar vida, tomando un trapo de la barra y tirándose al piso de inmediato para comenzar a refregar-. Qué torpe de mi parte, debí haberte dejado hacer…"

Por alguna razón, el interminable discurso de disculpas que estaba recibiendo pasó desapercibido por mi confundida mente, que solamente se enfocaba en los gestos que efectuaba y en su mirada intercalándose arriba-abajo. Despacio, empecé a sonreír, preguntándome por qué hacía tanto alboroto por algo que yo había provocado.

A veces desearía que fuese un poco más despreocupada, como Alicia.

-"Basta, Precia, es suficiente –hablé en voz suave, agachándome y sujetando su rostro para limpiar los restos de helado con un pañuelo-. ¿Acaso no somos amigas? –reí-. En vez de entristecerte contigo misma, deberías de estar gritándome."

-"¡Yo no…! –se detuvo, desviando la vista al suelo-. ¿Cómo voy a gritarte siquiera? Éste es tu café, es tu lugar, no puedo llegar por allí diciéndote que lo que haces está mal. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo…"

-"Nyahaha…"

-"¿Qué?" –volteó a verme.

-"Es que se me hace adorable."

_Con sus cuarenta y tantos encima, deja huellas por donde camina,  
¡que la hacen dueña de cualquier lugar!_

-"Ya vas a empezar" –rió.

-"¿Acaso me estás llamando mentirosa? Listo –sujeté la escoba que había dejado a un lado y me puse en pie-. Aunque creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de los uniformes."

-"Tienes helado en el cabello" –sonrió.

-"¿Sí…? –miré hacia arriba-. Oh, déjame ayudarte."

Tomé su mano y la jalé para ayudarla a pararse. La vi sacudirse el delantal –en vano, si me lo preguntan- antes de caminar hasta mí y quitarme suavemente el pañuelo entre mis dedos.

-"Va a ser algo complicado –la escuché decir-, seguro que se te va a pegar el cabello."

-"Mi consuelo es que no seré la única –reí, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el paño bajar a mi cara-. Lamento tener que pedirte que te quedes, un poco de ayuda se aprecia bastante. Podemos deshacernos del helado más tarde, si es que no te importa el olor a dulce."

-"Está bien. Será como tenerte en casa."

Abrí los párpados ante las gentiles palabras. Admiré su faz apacible y las manos cuidadosas que terminaban de frotar mis mejillas; percibí mis orbes azules temblar al contemplarla con afecto, ¿cómo había podido perder tantos años en conocerla cuando la tenía al frente de mi casa?

Terminé imitando su sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos me dijesen que llevaba al Midoriya en la piel, por la esencia a harina y azúcar que siempre quedaba impregnada en mí.

Sin embargo… jamás me sentí tan dulce como en ese sencillo momento…

-"¡Perdone! –la campanilla de la puerta sonó-. ¿Podría ordenar algo?" –se asomó un caballero, retirándose el sombrero.

-"¡P-Por supuesto! –farfullé, pegando un respingo ante la sorpresa-. ¡Enseguida lo atiendo!"


	3. Capítulo lll

_Señora de las Cuatro Décadas  
_

_Capítulo lll_

-"¿Segura?"

-"Segura –reí con diversión-. Yo invito."

Prediciendo su gesto de "no" y sus disculpas avergonzadas, negué rápidamente y la pasé de largo para dirigirme hacia donde estaban las toallas dobladas.

Hacía apenas dos horas que habíamos salido, pues me dediqué a cerrar el local temprano por ese día para poder invitarla a las aguas termales por allí cerca. Reí ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos, totalmente segura de que la persona a mis espaldas seguía tímidamente vacilando sobre pagar o no pagar la mitad de la tarifa.

Contrario a lo que me esperaba, un silencio profundo llenó el ambiente para cuando empecé a deslizar mi blusa por encima de la cabeza. Comentarios y burlas inofensivas, acerca del accidente de la mañana, abandonaron mis labios mientras me deshacía del resto de mi ropa.

Al voltear la cabeza en medio de mi monólogo, no pude evitar callarme y parpadear tres veces, divertida de ver la cara de mi compañera desviarse a cualquier otra dirección con suma rapidez en lo que sus palabras se tropezaban unas con otras.

Y mientras no me veía, me permití sonreír.

-"¿No vienes?" –pregunté suavemente.

El chapotear del agua y el sonido de mi voz hizo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Reí bajito y apoyé mi mentón sobre mis brazos cruzados en la orilla, esperando por mi compañera. Mirándola pacientemente.

-"Precia, si no te gustan las aguas termales debiste dec…"

-"¡No, no! –negó con rapidez-. Yo… No es eso…"

-"Nyahaha, ¿sería menos vergonzoso si me doy la vuelta?"

-"Ow, ¡es la última vez que acepto una de tus invitaciones, Momoko Takamachi!"

-"¿Segura? –sonreí largamente-. Porque la próxima podría ser una elegante cena."

-"Que tú no me dejarías pagar."

-"Nyahaha, ¿qué puedo decir? Las princesas en apuros no pagan, Pris."

_Señora, no le quite años a su vida, póngale vida a los años,  
__que es mejor..._

No me molesté en esperar una respuesta, simplemente me di la media vuelta y dejé que mi espalda tocase la pared lisa. Cerré los ojos y liberé un suspiro al sentir la agradable temperatura rodear mi cuerpo; detrás de mí, pronto, el sonido de ropas caer llegó hasta mis oídos.

En unos segundos más, el agua se arremolinó, entre ondas y suaves chapoteos. El vapor que se alzaba en el aire dándole un toque misterioso e ilusorio a nuestro pequeño encuentro.

-"¿Ves? –sonreí a mi compañera al frente-. No era tan difícil. Las cosas no son tan difíciles –volví a decir, lavando mi cabello con ambas manos para quitar los restos de helado de la mañana-, cuando tienes a alguien con quien reírte sobre ellas."

El rubor en su rostro dio paso a una mueca de sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras. Después, se aproximó hacia mí. Sus dedos se pasaron cuidadosamente por mis hebras castañas, separándolas y enjuagándolas pacientemente.

Yo sólo me dejé hacer y cerré los ojos.

Me perdí en los cosquilleos que me provocaba al rozar mi cara, o en la suavidad de su tacto, o tal vez era la calidez que desprendía su cercanía conmigo -¿o quizás era solamente el vapor del agua?-.

-"Tienes un precioso cabello."

-"¿Te gusta?" –atiné a preguntar, todavía sin separar los párpados.

-"Huele agradable… Es como tú, Momoko."

-"¿Cómo?"

Abrí los ojos al sentir sus manos detenerse, sosteniendo las puntas de mi cabello por unos cuantos segundos, antes de dejarlas resbalar para sumergirse en el agua tibia.

-"Es suave."

La sola respuesta me inspiró tanta ternura, que no pude evitar sonreír. Tomé una esponja de la orilla y para agradecerle sus gestos, me ofrecí a enjuagar su cabellera también.

Me coloqué detrás suyo, tomando agua entre mis manos y acariciando su cabeza despacio; me reí por dentro cuando vi las migajas de helado desvanecer, recordándome lo bello que era estar aquí por culpa de un accidente.

Uno que admito, me gustaría repetir.

-"Aquí. Déjame ayudarte…"

Sujeté con cuidado los largos cabellos plateados para deslizarlos al frente, sobre uno de sus hombros. Y empecé así, a tallar ligeramente la piel de su espalda con la esponja.

-"Debo agradecerte el que me ayudes con la cafetería. De verdad que no sabes lo mucho que ha significado para mí todos estos días, que me des algo de tu tiempo; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú también tienes cosas que hacer y yo de repente vengo a…"

-"No… -interrumpió en un susurro, removiéndose apenas-. Te equivocas. Soy yo la que debería agradecerte; honestamente no sé qué… mm… no sé… que…"

Cualquier cosa que hubiese pretendido decir, murió en agradables suspiros. Aquello no hizo sino despertarme una sonrisa y motivarme a seguir masajeando sus hombros.

Me reí por lo bajo y chasqueé mi lengua. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos y aspiré el perfume de su piel; me pregunté, ¿realmente esta mujer delicada es una de las magas más poderosas del mundo?

Pensé en las marcas que batallas pasadas podrían haber dejado en ella. Y sin embargo, casi al instante estuve segura de que aquellas huellas, jamás se compararían con las que sólo una madre es capaz de conocer.

Me habría gustado verla en su elegante traje de magia, como ésos que solía lavarle a Nanoha, haciendo lo que uno normalmente cree sólo sucede en los cuentos de hadas.

Mi mente divagó entonces, mientras mis manos continuaban grabando y atendiendo la espalda y hombros delante míos.

Las dos estábamos sentadas, con el agua llegando hasta los antebrazos. Tenía yo las piernas cruzadas cuando de un momento a otro la sentí recostar su cuerpo encima del mío; me reí divertida entonces, un poco alto, provocando que un ojo violeta me mirase medio adormilado.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" –murmuró apenas.

-"Nada –ensanché mi sonrisa, inclinándome delante y apoyando el mentón en su hombro-. ¿Siempre te duermes cuando te dan un masaje?"

-"No puedo evitarlo –bostezó, acomodándose y sonriendo también-. Siento como si… como si fuesen años desde que no me sentía así…"

-"¿Así…?"

-"Relajada, cómoda. Sólo… satisfecha."

-"Nyahaha, ¿ya no te avergüenza estar conmigo así?"

-"Eres mala, Momoko –rió despacio-. Seguro que eso sí se lo heredaste a la pobre Nanoha."

-"Mmm, ¿tal vez soy un Demonio? –inquirí juguetona, abrazándola-. Porque en ese caso, pienso que sería uno blanco; los Takamachi somos demasiado lindos para ser enteramente malos, ¿no lo crees?"

-"¿Quieres saber la verdad?" –dijo entre risas.

_Señora, no le quite años a su vida, póngale vida a los años,  
__que es mejor..._

Volteé a mirar hacia abajo cuando la noté alzar la cabeza en mi dirección. Mis labios se curvearon lentamente; no puedo describir la sensación de gozo que me dio al ver aquellos ojos brillantes.

Saber que hacía tan poco, la renombrada y orgullosa Precia Testarossa que no hacía sino llorar y tratar de combatir cuanto podía al dolor, ahora se hallaba frente a mí.

Brillante.

Contenta.

Lozana, como si realmente todos esos años que la hicieron madurar en una mujer asombrosa y fuerte, jamás hubiesen pasado.

-"Eres…"

-"¿Soy?"

Negué lentamente mientras cerraba los párpados y pegaba nuestras frentes. Mis brazos resbalaron de su cuello para sujetar su cintura, con fuerza, casi al mismo tiempo en que percibía las lágrimas acumularse en la comisura de mis ojos.

El tintineo de las gotas saladas, mezclándose con las aguas termales, hicieron que de inmediato una mano tocase mi mejilla.

No podía explicarlo. La visión delante de mí me llenaba de orgullo, de cariño y de un deseo enorme de transmitirle todos esos sentimientos.

De enseñarle que el horizonte no tenía por qué tener un final ya. Que había más…

Algo más, del otro lado, y si sólo ella quisiese alcanzarlo. Si pudiese ver que…

-"¿Momoko? Momoko –llamó con preocupación, girándose hacia mí-, ¿qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

"_¿Lo que sea?"_, pensé. Sonreí un poco conforme ocultaba la mirada tras mi flequillo. Cuando volví a verla a los ojos, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y sentí mi corazón temblar con un sentimiento inmenso.

Una admiración y una abrumación de proporciones increíbles me envolvieron, como si tanto lo correcto como los errores se desvanecieran y quedará sólo un vacío.

Y te preguntas, cómo deberías llenarlo.

Contuve un gimoteo y sencillamente continué llorando en silencio, apreciando la calidez de aquellos dedos en mi rostro, así como la gentil preocupación que mostraban esos orbes púrpuras por mí.

-"Por favor –la vi cerrar y abrir los ojos, conteniéndose de llorar también-, no estés triste. Lo que sea que pase, yo voy a estar contigo, tal y como tú lo estuviste para mí."

-"Cómo puedes ser tan ciega…" –musité muy bajo, bajando el rostro.

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Está bien, porque cada lágrima que suelto ahora no es más que el reflejo de las tuyas –me volví a verla, sintiendo la humedad empañar mi vista-. Hay un mundo afuera, y si tú me permites… yo…"

_Yo… quisiera… mostrártelo…_

Mis manos acunaron la faz blanca al frente mío, percibiendo de inmediato la tibieza que el agua transmitía a su cuerpo. Entrecerré mis pupilas con cariño, acariciando las suaves mejillas mientras repetía lentamente las últimas palabras, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Cerré los párpados, notando mi última lágrima morir y el primer roce de nuestros labios nacer. Nuevas ganas de llorar brotaron dentro de mí, puede que de felicidad o de cierta tristeza; pues yo comprendía lo difícil que era aceptar verse ir a una familia.

Las dos lo sabíamos. Esa clase de conexión, ese lazo que inexplicablemente ahogaba mis sentidos y me pedía llorar sin saber exactamente el por qué, era algo que compartíamos.

Era nuestro.

Las emociones empezaban a sofocarme y las palmas que descansaban en mis brazos desnudos, pronto se aferraron con fuerza a éstos; el empuje que de un momento a otro estuve esperando, para que ella me alejase, no llegó.

Así que abracé aun más su cintura y profundicé el beso, inclinando el rostro hacia abajo y enredando mis dedos en los largos mechones oscuros. Manos tersas se deslizaron y arañaron apenas mi espalda desnuda, despertando jadeos y suspiros en mi garganta.

Aquello ayudó a que una lengua dominase sobre la mía, con la pasión y el anhelo entremezclándose en un solo…

-"No…"

_Porque nótelo usted, al hacer el amor,  
siente las mismas cosquillas que sintió hace mucho más de veinte._

Despacio, sentí el calor alejarse de mis labios, de manera titubeante. Abrí los ojos y la contemplé quedarse allí, quieta, con la cara perdida en el agua y sus brazos envolviéndola.

No dijo nada más.

Pasé la lengua sobre mi boca instintivamente y después sonreí, un poco desanimada. Cogí agua con ambas manos para dejarla caer sobre mi rostro.

-"Momoko…"

-"Es tarde. Ve y toma tus cosas, estaré unos minutos más aquí."

No pude ocultar el ligero sentimiento de rechazo que se asomaba a mis ojos, así como tampoco pude evitar la gentileza que ella me inspiraba. Era mi culpa, al fin y al cabo; yo lo inicié, y si alguien debía disculparse o arreglar algo, ésa era yo.

-"No quiero lastimarte…" –susurró.

-"Precia –la llamé al verla irse a la orilla para salir-, espérame en la salida, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió.

Le di la espalda para darle privacidad, y apenas escuché la puerta de la cámara cerrarse, me sumergí por completo en el agua.

Sí.

Toda la escena, parecía un cuento de hadas. Excepto por la parte en que deja de serlo para vertirse en la realidad. ¿Lo sabes, cierto, Precia?

Que ya no somos niñas, pero aún podemos atrevernos a soñar…

* * *

Para cuando salí, la noche ya había caído al igual que la lluvia. La vi de pie, entonces, esperándome tal y como se lo había pedido; yo me detuve en la entrada para observarla un poco.

Tenía la cabeza levantada al cielo, perdida en las nubes grises o en la suave llovizna que parecían llevarla a otro mundo.

Busqué en mi bolso y saqué una sombrilla pequeña que siempre llevo conmigo. Pero fue solamente hasta que la abrí y la puse encima de su cabeza, que ella se volteó a verme.

-"Estás aquí."

-"He estado aquí desde hace unos minutos, pero no quería interrumpir. ¿Nos vamos?"

Empezamos caminar, lado a lado. Mi cercanía en ningún momento la puso nerviosa, no necesitaba verla para saberlo; éramos mujeres que ya habían pasado por esto y aprendido de sus errores.

Los jóvenes podían asustarse y balbucear, negar las cosas. Inclusive podían salir corriendo ante tal situación.

Me reí suavemente de ello, encontrando una sonrisa tímida en mi compañera como respuesta; yo estaba más que segura que aunque no pudiese leer mi mente, sabía de qué se trataba lo que pasaba en ella en esos instantes.

-"¿Te gusta el frío?" –pregunté, dándole oportunidad para contemplar el cielo que parecía gustarle.

-"Usualmente no. Paso bastante tiempo en la casa o el laboratorio, adentro. No estoy acostumbrada al frío. ¿Y tú?"

-"Me gusta. Creo que… soy del tipo de persona a la que tendrías que prepararle una taza de café en esos días" –la miré de reojo y sonreí.

-"Oh, ¿por qué? –me siguió el juego-. Puedes prepararte el tuyo propio."

-"No es lo mismo –apartando su vista del cenit, se volteó a verme mientras ladeaba la cabeza, a punto de preguntarme-. Cuando alguien especial hace algo para ti, puedes sentirlo. Y a mí me gustaría sentirme especial cuándo me preguntes si quiero una o dos cucharadas de azúcar."

-"¿Y cuántas entonces?" –la escuché reír.

-"Diez, quizás."

-"¿Estás bromeando, cierto?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Estás hablando con una pastelera!"

-"Eres un chiste."

La sentí empujarme con su cuerpo, levemente, todavía entre risas. La miré cuando apartó la vista a otro lado; justo antes de que se separase, sujeté su mano y la mantuve pegada a mí.

-"Está lloviendo más –dije en voz baja-. Podrías mojarte si te alejas mucho."

-"Qué excusa tan más pobre, Momoko" –se rió.

_Nótelo así de repente, es usted amalgama perfecta,  
entre experiencia y juventud…_

Yo me reí también, percibiendo el calor y la vergüenza subir a mis mejillas. Pronto, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, y segundos después, su cabeza se recostó contra mi brazo.

Hasta ese momento jamás había notado que Precia era más baja que yo, cuando precisamente Alicia y Fate eran más altas.

Suspiré despacio, saboreando el momento que sabría atesoraría como uno de los más preciosos que me han ocurrido en la vida. Estaba consciente de que tenía la oportunidad de hacer una vida junto a ella, y ella conmigo; y en este punto, también sabía que sería difícil que algo así se volviera a repetir.

A mis treinta y dos años, me había casado y criado a 3 maravillosos hijos. Había tenido la vida que había querido.

Y ahora, sin desearlo en un principio, podía comenzar otra. Mi esposo ya no estaba, pero no por ello iba a olvidar que alguna vez me hizo feliz; mucho menos iba a tener una profunda culpa ahora.

Lo amo. Y amo a Precia también. Ella está aquí.

Me necesita tanto como yo a ella. Somos lo único que nos queda, enteramente, en la vida; cuando conoces ese sentimiento, de alguna manera, sabes que sólo hay una cosa que no puedes hacer.

Dejarlo ir.

-"Aún no hemos hablado de lo que pasó hace rato" –susurré, no queriendo romper con los tranquilos sonidos del agua caer.

-"Cierto –se quedó callada unos segundos-. Lo siento."

-"¿Por qué te disculpas? –reí tontamente-. Fui yo quien empezó todo."

-"Sí, y yo te empujé –se rió también-. Es sólo que… ¿Cómo te explico? Todo esto es tan…"

-"¿Por qué? –la interrumpí suavemente-. ¿Por qué tiene ser diferente conmigo? Soy tu amiga –le expliqué con calma-, y no me importa seguir siéndolo si tan sólo me dijeses, frente a frente, que de verdad esto no es lo que tú quieres."

-"¿Tú piensas que no quiero vivir esto de nuevo? –negué con la cabeza-. Es como regresar en el tiempo. Vas a la preparatoria y sin saberlo cómo, te encuentras tonteando con un chico. O chica" –volvió a reír.

-"¿Y qué pasa después?" –pregunté divertida.

-"No lo sé –su voz cambió a un tono más grave-. Somos adultas, ya no tenemos quince ni diecinueve años. Tampoco tenemos personas que dependan de nosotras, lo cual lo hace un poco más… ¿fácil? No sé, esto es… Bueno…"

-"¿Raro?"

-"Umm… algo, sí."

Continuamos caminando, en silencio. Mas era un silencio agradable, como si las dos supiésemos que en estos momentos era necesario para poder despejar nuestras mentes.

Bajé la vista y admiré el agua apartarse ante nuestras pisadas; los charcos asemejando espejos de ilusiones borrosas y la gente en los alrededores corriendo por un refugio cercano o hacia sus casas.

Lentamente, fui alzando la mirada, contemplando las calles vacías, siendo limpiadas por la lluvia.

El bajo clamor de los truenos llegó hasta mis oídos, mientras pequeños relámpagos destellaban arriba, entre las nubes. Vi las aves pasar arriba nuestro, ocultándose entre las ramas y acomodándose en el calor de sus nidos.

No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerré mis ojos y aspiré el aire frío. Oí la lluvia.

Y aunque no lo necesitaba –porque ya sabía lo que decía-, oí a mi corazón también. Latiendo acompasadamente, en paz.

Estuve así, perdida en mí misma y atada a la realidad por el tacto suave y cálido que sujetaba mi mano izquierda. _"La quiero a ella"_, pensé._ "Solamente quiero verla inmensamente feliz, escuchar su risa y ver su mirada brillar."_

Quiero verla feliz, como la primera vez que se enamoró.

Como cuando era joven y los sueños y las metas y todo lo demás no tenía límites.

Cuando éramos inocentes en un mundo tanto grande como desconocido, uno del cual sientes el llamado; de qué, no lo sabes, pero sabes que debes ir. Que te falta algo.

Te falta algo y por eso debes ir.

Y eso era lo que estaba –estábamos- viviendo de nuevo, excepto que yo ya la había encontrado a ella, justo delante de mi casa –y en esta parte no pude evitar reírme-.

Abrí los ojos. Noté las sombras del cielo gris y de los árboles, que se proyectaban de cuando en cuando sobre las nuestras.

-"Tienes que ver… -dijo de repente, en voz baja e inestable. Los ojos fijos en lo alto, pero ligeramente vidriosos-. Yo creo que eres una mujer maravillosa e inteligente, Momoko, de verdad lo creo y te admiro por serlo. Pero yo no… -se detuvo, recuperando la voz-… yo no me siento capaz de..."

Risas combinadas con un leve llanto surgieron de su boca. Se detuvo en aquel instante y yo hice lo mismo, con el paraguas en una mano y mi otra mano entre la suya.

Me giré a verla.

Pronto, noté su rostro escondido en uno de mis hombros al tiempo en que sus manos tomaron y abandonaron mi faz, para bajar luego a mi cintura, abrazándome débilmente.

El repentino movimiento hizo que soltase la sombrilla, permitiendo así que la lluvia cayese sobre nosotras.

-"¿Puedo hablar ahora?"

_Cómo sueño con Usted Señora.  
__Imagínese… que no hablo de otra cosa, ¡que no sea de Usted!_

El tono dulce de mi pregunta hizo que ella se separase un poco para poder verme a los ojos. Yo tan sólo sonreí en agradecimiento y pasé una mano por su cara, con gentileza, apartando algunos mechones que caían en su frente.

-"Yo no te estoy forzando a nada, jamás haría algo así, Pris –murmuré, acariciando sus mejillas con mi pulgar-. Sólo escucha lo que te tengo que decir y después puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿vale? Ante todo, soy tu amiga y me gustaría pensar –contuve un suspiro-, me gustaría pensar que tú también sigues siendo la mía."

Ella asintió.

Esta vez, dejé salir mi suspiro. Vi el cielo y dejé que la lluvia me limpiase la cara.

Cerré los párpados.

Sentí el frío del aire. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo.

Y después…

Después abrí los ojos.

Realmente, yo abrí los ojos. Con todo lo que sentía reflejado en ellos, sin contenerme, no guardé nada; ni siquiera la humedad que empezaba a asomarse en ellos.

-"No estoy haciendo nada malo, Precia –continué, conmovida hasta los huesos-. No estoy haciendo nada malo –repetí muy bajo-. Sólo quiero ser tu almohada, en la que puedas llorar como yo siento que lo haré ahora; o ser tu fuerza, para salir adelante y ser feliz. Y así como yo quiero serlo de ti…"

Me relamí los labios y parpadeé, sintiendo las lágrimas subir por mi garganta y mi vista comenzar a nublarse. Sonreí.

No puedo evitar sonreír, sin importar la situación, aún si estoy llorando -como en este momento-, eso forma parte de mí.

-"Quiero que tú lo seas de mí."

-"Momoko, yo…"

-"No hables –le pedí-. Por favor, no hables. Sé que no es tan fácil como parece, cambiar todo de un momento a otro por algo que no sabes en qué resultará; o que no sabes cómo te afectará a ti y a los demás. Las dos tenemos familia, al fin y al cabo, y amigos y conocidos… ¿y sabes algo?"

La lluvia continuaba mojando tanto mi cabello como mi rostro, formando charcos ante mis pies y enjuagando mis lágrimas que ya brotaban, consigo.

En aquel instante, cerré mis párpados con fuerza al apreciar dos suaves y frías manos acunar mi rostro. Aspiré profundamente, no pudiendo reprimir un gemido.

Sus cabellos largos y plateados cayeron enseguida junto a los míos, justo cuando juntó su frente con la mía. De igual manera, los bajos sollozos que nacían de su pecho se unieron a los que yo ya no podía detener.

-"Yo también estoy asustada" –murmuré con voz entrecortada.

-"¿En serio?"

Yo asentí despacio, viéndola directamente a los ojos, que igual habían comenzado a llorar. Pronto, sentí su aliento y sus brazos en mi cuello, así como lo húmedo que estaban nuestras ropas por la lluvia.

Conmovida, dije su nombre, en voz baja, dudosa.

Luego, la llamé con desesperación entre murmullos.

Me olvidé del frío que calaba mis huesos, para recordarle lo mucho que la necesitaba, tal y como yo sabía ella me necesitaba a mí.

Dejé que mis pies y mi ser se mojasen completamente de lluvia, porque quería ser yo quien enfrentase las tormentas.

Y, por supuesto, yo sé que sola jamás podría vencerlas. Por eso se lo dije.

Dejé las palabras salir. Dejé las lágrimas salir.

Dejé cada uno de mis sentimientos fluir como hacía tantos años no lo hacía.

Lloré.

Me aferré a ella. Yo era fuerte y me había mantenido así durante todo este tiempo, pero en estos momentos simplemente no quería ser la fuerte.

Yo sólo quería ser sostenida. Lo necesitaba.

"_Te necesito..."_

Se lo dije, o lo lloré, o lo grité o quizás fue solamente un susurro… No recuerdo, pero sé que lo hice.

Cuando sus brazos viajaron a mi cintura, un lamento salió de mis labios y yo respondí al abrazo de inmediato. El recuerdo del calor que me llenaba al estar cerca de ella, hizo que el pecho se me hundiese de una manera indescriptible; hasta entonces, el frío se hizo más soportable.

Creí que si me quedase bajo aquella intensa lluvia toda la noche, no me pasaría nada malo. Sólo por estar entre sus brazos o por tenerla entre los míos, sería suficiente calor.

Sería suficiente…

"_Dilo."_

Pensé para mis adentros que esto era tan infantil. Que aunque podía romperme como cualquier otra persona, la experiencia me había enseñado a ponerme de pie; por mucho que aquello costase, yo ya sabía que no era imposible.

Tenía que escuchar y respetar su decisión. Hasta ese instante, solamente había hablado yo; y aún cuando sé que mis sentimientos no son mal correspondidos, también sé que no puedo obligarla a nada.

Ya no somos niñas. Así que… los sueños, deben volverse realidad de una u otra manera.

"_Dilo."_

La esposa que ha perdido a su marido, conoce esta sensación. La madre que ha sacado adelante a sus hijos, la ha vivido día con día. La mujer que dirige un negocio, grande o pequeño, se enfrenta a cada hora con la misma hasta caer la noche.

"_Dilo… por favor…"_

La mujer que se ha enamorado, que sincera y profundamente admite y acepta el haberse enamorado perdidamente de alguien…

-"Por favor, abre la puerta, Precia –susurré con voz entrecortada, apoyando mi cabeza contra la suya-. Sólo quiero oírlo. Si quieres que me vaya de tu vida, si esto no es lo correcto para ti, si quieres olvidarlo todo y volver a ser amigas. Yo no voy a forzarte a nada… Sólo dímelo…"

Esa mujer, sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

Porque lo ofrece todo, sin reservas, y se para en lo más alto de la cima aún a sabiendas de lo que le espera.

Porque existe el cielo, donde vuelan las aves.

Y existe el suelo, donde las esperanzas se caen.

-"Pero si ésa no es tu respuesta, si quieres lo que yo quiero, te suplico me dejes escucharte –murmuré, percibiendo mi voz ronca y tomando sus hombros para alejarla un poco; pequeños suspiros abandonaron mi garganta mientras mis manos verdaderamente pretendían aferrarse a ella para mantenerme en pie-. Di que quieres estar conmigo, Precia, si de verdad lo sientes, dilo. _No te quedes callada, por favor…_"

"_No te quedes callada. No…"_

Aspiré profundo, anticipando el sentimiento que bullía en mi interior y subía ahora por mi cuello, en forma de espasmos y sollozos que terminarían en un lamento desgarrador para mí.

Sollocé con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

Mi corazón se encogió una última vez más…

Y grité.

Grité como no pensé que lo volvería a hacer en mi vida.

_¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Señora,  
para ver si se enamora, de este diez años menor…?!_

_**¡¡Señora!!**_

Grité su nombre entre llantos y gemidos, sintiendo que la voz se me había ido por completo en ellos. Y ella dijo el mío, repitió mi nombre en susurros y acarició mis mejillas con sus manos.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza, sintiendo nuestras frentes juntas; gimiendo y abriendo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas para verla sonreír, triste y preocupada.

Pero con esa dulzura que hacía a los Testarossa tan imposibles de aborrecer. Esa sonrisa, de la que uno se puede enamorar si no tiene cuidado…

-"Desde aquella cena en mi casa, cuando las chicas tuvieron que irse, supe… -cerró los ojos y bajó el tono de su voz, acercando sus labios a los míos-… supe que eras una entrometida, Momoko. Pero me alegra que hayas entrado en mi vida…"

Sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared detrás de mí y mi pie casi resbalar con la sombrilla en el suelo. El calor y la humedad invadieron de inmediato mi boca, manos sujetaron mi cintura mientras las mías viajaron hacia su cabeza; los mechones largos y plateados terminaron enredándose en mis dedos.

Nos estábamos mojando bajo la lluvia, pero eso no importaba ya. El cariño y la suavidad de sus caricias y besos hacían que mis pestañas cosquillearan por las lágrimas que bajaban por mi cara, que ahora salían por la conmoción y felicidad que revolvía mi interior.

Lentamente, percibí su boca alejarse de la mía mas sus pupilas violetas fijas en mí, resplandecientes. Preciosas, aún cuando el delineador o el maquillaje se estuviese diluyendo, al igual que el mío.

Llevé mi pulgar a sus mejillas y limpié sin prisas su faz.

-"Vamos a pescar un resfriado…" –susurró, sonriendo.

Yo tan sólo me reí ligeramente, separándome de la pared a mis espaldas para ganar compostura. Precia, que seguía abrazada a mi cintura, se pegó a mi cuerpo y recostó la cabeza en mi pecho.

Yo la abracé también. La abracé y descansé mi cabeza encima de los mechones oscuros.

-"Ésta es tu vida, Pris –le dije suavemente-. Tienes a Alicia y Fate, ellas siempre serán tus hijas, pero también han empezado a construir sus propios caminos. ¿Qué hay del tuyo? Tienes que seguir adelante, todavía tienes que hacerlo –suspiré profundo y acaricié su espalda-. Eres una madre, y sólo por eso sé que tú también conoces lo que es el miedo y la incertidumbre del mañana -lentamente me separé para verla a los ojos, segura de que ya había podido controlar mis lágrimas-. Estoy dispuesta a vivir una vida contigo" –murmuré con toda la firmeza que pude reunir.

En ese momento, cerré los párpados y aspiré profundo, escuchando el manso clamor de los truenos entre las nubes. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia abajo.

Traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude y apartándome de ella, le ofrecí una mano.

Aquella noche de lluvia, mojada hasta los pies, decidí ofrecerle mi corazón a Precia Testarossa. Totalmente.

No había vuelta atrás. No tenía por qué haberla, si yo estaba segura de que esto es lo que de verdad yo quería.

-"Estoy dispuesta a vivir toda una vida contigo –repetí con suavidad-. ¿Tú lo estás?"

_¡Señora!_

_No le quite años a su vida…_

La vi cerrar los ojos y pasar una mano por su cara, quitando los mechones que se le habían pegado al frente.

Después me miró. Fue tan irreal ese halo de júbilo que me hizo sentir, en un tiempo tan lluvioso y frío, la pequeña pero amable sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

-"Lo estoy –dijo-. Estoy asustada, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo también, Momoko" –dijo y tomó mi mano.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y no dudé en aquel momento en jalarla hacia mí. La abracé de nuevo. Quería mostrarle a Precia que habían cosas más allá de las que una puede ver.

Que la vida de una madre no sólo estaba centrada en ver a sus hijos nacer, crecer y partir. Existía más.

Existía todavía la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida y de sentir el amor que alguien regala sin pedir nada a cambio. El haber perdido a alguien o todo lo que una vez se tuvo, no significaba el final.

Lo sé, porque pasé por ello también.

Me partió el corazón cuando la última de mis hijos, Nanoha, estuvo lista para marcharse. Pero debía dejarla ir, así como muchas otras cosas.

Solamente lo sueltas. Dejas libre esos pequeños tesoros que alguna vez lo fueron todo para ti.

Y durante el camino, encuentras y haces tuyos otros más.

Porque cuando amas, eres amado. Y cuando gritas, siempre habrá alguien que oirá, se sentirá identificado y compartirá tu llanto. Probablemente, eso ella no lo sabía.

O no. Quizás Precia lo había olvidado.

-"Te quiero…" –besé sus cabellos mojados.

-"Yo también te quiero, Momoko."

Y por eso estaba yo allí.

Para recordárselo todos los días. Recordarle que podía dejar de fingir ser la madre fuerte y orgullosa; la científica inequívoca que siempre tenía respuestas para todo; o la mujer que se levantaba día a día dispuesta a luchar.

No.

_No._

Sólo quiero que sea la joven que alguna vez voló libre. La muchacha sonriente y despreocupada, llena de vida; ésa que debió de tener una sonrisa preciosa, como la que muestra ahora que sujeto su rostro y junto nuestros labios por nueva cuenta.

Apenas me separo, me veo reflejada en sus ojos.

Veo a Precia Testarossa.

Es hermosa.

Finalmente… veo a Precia Testarossa. Sonrío. _Y no puedo evitar sentir que tenemos diecinueve años otra vez… _

_No le quite años a su vida…  
__Póngale vida a los años, que es mejor._

_Fin._

Vaya, tenían que llegar las vacaciones para que pudiera terminar este fic. No era el final que me había imaginado en un principio (aunque la verdad no tenía uno planeado). Al menos no luego de que tuviera que rehacerlo, debido a ciertos problemas de incongruencia.

Por eso no hay que dejar algo empezado desde hace mucho y terminarlo meses después T_T

La Familia Testarossa siempre se hacen los difíciles xd

En fin, partí esta historia en cuatro partes porque aparte de ser muy larga, quería dejarla en secciones para que fuese más cómoda de leer. Las notas las dejé al final, aunque siendo que esto es un Momoko/Precia, dudó que muchos se molesten en llegar hasta aquí.

Quería hacer uno con esta pareja desde hace bastante y la canción simplemente me recuerda a Precia. En verdad, dejando volar un poco la imaginación, me ha conmovido.

Para ser madre, hay que tener una voluntad de acero y un corazón de algodón =)

Muchas gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, se hayan molestado en leer esta pequeña historia; la cual, espero, haya sido de su agrado y haya cumplido su semi-propósito de reflexión ^^

Saludos, ahora sí me retiro satisfecha de saber que he logrado sacar otro mega testamento de fic, jaja (lo bueno es que no lo puse todo como un solo capítulo).

¡Espero poder verlos pronto!

Kida Luna.


End file.
